1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and assembly of the same, particularly to a connector and assembly of the same comprising a shell. This application relates to the copending application, application Ser. No. 15/140,428, filed on the same date, having the same inventors, the same assignee and the same applicant; and titled with LOW PROFILE CONNECTOR AND ASSEMBLY OF THE SAME.
2. Description of Related Art
A connector disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. TW 452258, issued on Aug. 21, 2001, is a related connector. The connector can be assembled on printed circuit board, which comprises an insulative housing extending along a length direction and a plurality of contacts assembled onto the insulative housing, the insulative housing defining a mating surface mating with a mating member, a mounting surface opposite to the mating surface and contact grooves passing though the mating surface and the mounting surface, each contact including a contact portion received in contact grooves and a mounting portion extending out of the insulative housing. However, as the contact upwardly assembles in the insulative housing from the mounting surface of the insulative housing, and the mounting surface of the insulative housing not have any other elements to shield the contacts, thus, the contact is easy to fall off or loose from the mounting surface of the insulative housing during the process of transporting or mounting to the circuit board.
Hence, a new and simple connector and assembly of the same is desired.